December Love Song
by Chibikitsune90
Summary: Sasuke mind just can’t stop thinking of a past relationship. So, with a love note song he shares his feelings. Oneshot Songfic. Sasunaru. Shonenai


Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto and I do not own December Love Song, by Gackt  
Summary- Sasuke mind just can't stop thinking of a past relationship. So, with a love note/ song he shares his feelings. Oneshot Songfic. Sasunaru. Shonen-ai

A/N- I started this over a year ago, went through my word documents and found this. Since I have not updated in a very very long time I thought it would be nice to give you all a nice little oneshot. Oh yes, by the way I am working on chapter four for Do You Really Know Me?... Finally :P Enjoy.

_The evening lights, coloring the nights busy avenues, down the street brings back memories of you._

_Now I am watching, as lovers pass me by, finding your shadows, in the views of my eyes_

**I seem to be doing this a lot lately. It's almost been a year hasn't it. I have been walking down this snow-clad street to much lately. The one we walked down together so many times. We use to hold hands and walk down this street. We never cared what everyone thought. I loved the nights we spent together how the moon made you glow. How only I could make you smile. That smile was of an angel. Wait, you were an angel. My angel. **

_Now I am here, all alone Remembering the time we used to laugh together in the fall of the cold I still think of you, Wondering if you feel the same_

**I wonder day by day do you feel the same. Do you miss me as much as I miss you? The times we have laughed and the times we fought. I miss being with you. I feel so cold and empty without you. Nothing can make me smile as I use to. No one could make me smile like my blue eyed angel. **

_Save, your smile for me, even although you cry for me Remember me and love me always_

_Love, and smile for me, Hold on to all that we had remembering and love me again_

**I hope you realize how much I miss you. Save your smile and let me hold you one last time. Please don't cry for me. I won't be gone for long if you don't want me to. I miss the feel of your hand in mine. I don't ever want you to forget how you felt, how we felt. Remember the good times, just say that you love me again.**

_I'm so depressed living , a quiet life now, There is no one here, in which to hold hands, or protect me from the cold Feeling like this loneliness will tear me apart I am waiting and looking for you voice To get me out of the dark_

**I know that I hurt you beyond repair, each night I cry myself asleep remembering your voice. I haven't been the same without you. The dark is consuming me while this quiet life I proceed envelopes my being. This loneliness is pulling me apart, while my heartstrings are coming unraveled. Call out my name and make me feel; pull me from this dark I've been in for too long.**

_Snowflakes fall like the tears that running down my face I wanna hold you just one more time I think of you night and day Wondering if you feel the same_

**It began to snow again they fall like the tears I shed for you. I want to keep you warm one more time, and feel the warmth emanating from your skin. The snowflakes fall harder as do my tears. I'm falling apart without my blue eyed angel.**

_Being in the silence of the night Fall into my arms and I'll hold you so tight My kiss will guide our missing hearts and tell me you'll love again_

**This nerve raking silence, I can't take it anymore. Come back to me in the night and I'll hold you and never let go. With a kiss from my lips our hearts will come together; I'll make everything right again. Just say you will forgive me and love me again.**

_Save, your smile for me, even although you cry for me remember me and love me always Love, and smile for me, Hold on to all that we had remembering and love me again_

**Save that smile for me, the real smile I've only seen. Hold on tight we will make it through the hard times, we will love again. We were meant to be, remember all the good times and love me if only for a minute. I love you Naruto, find my missing heart with a kiss from your lips. **

**I'm loving you always,**

**Sasuke**

A/N- I will admit this is not one of my best works. It was a spur of a moment this when started and when I decided to finish this. It is not revised as well as it could have been, but it's basically just a bunch of feelings I've been building up so, I don't think I'm going to change it at all :).


End file.
